Jessamine Sauvage
Jessamine is a vampire gifted with the ability to "poison" other beings. She is a friend to Aurelie and Alec. Biography ''Early Life'' She was born in England in June of 805 AD. She doesn't recall the exact date, as time was not recorded as well back then, but it was the 19th. Her parents were poor and could barely afford to keep food on the table in their little house, causing her to have to look for food almost as soon as she was old enough to be outside on her own. When she was around eleven, she was attacked by some kind of thirsty vampire with a power that would paralyze his human victims. It wasn't a mental power, but a physical one, which caused the victim to begin dying slowly even as he would drink them. Before the vampire could even bite her, however, she was rescued by Alec Volturi, who was already on a mission to eliminate this vampire. He took pity on her and returned her to the outskirts of the village, where her mother found her and took her to the village doctor, frantic. They didn't know what the strange substance coursing through her was, and all they were able to determine is that in due time, it would take its course and kill her. Over the years, her body began to fail on her and was unable to stay healthy, causing her to become ill. As she grew more and more unhealthy, her body turned on itself. Her family found that she began to be "drained" of all color -- her hair was turning white in some places, silver in others, though some of it did retain its golden color. She lived much longer than what was expected. At age 18, she was turned by a passing nomad, who took pity on her as Alec once had, and turned her. Role Play History: She met Alec again, many years later, and his fiancee Saoirse Maddox, who she immediately got off to a bad start with. She also spoke with Aurelie, who was talking about committing suicide by poison, and encouraged her not to do so. She met Jasper Whitlock and poisoned him, but when she met him again, she joined the rebellion and is currently undergoing training for it. Physical Appearance She's a little shorter than average and appears to be around 18 years old, although she can look older or younger. She has long curly blonde hair that is streaked with white in some places, and red eyes. Personality She can go from being charming and sweet to downright nasty in minutes, depending on who she's with. She feels contemptuous toward the Volturi and makes no secret of her lack of respect for them and their leaders. She is also somewhat bitter most of the time. Powers and Abilities Poison She can inject a stream of "poison" into someone, supernatural or not, which causes them extreme pain all over their body, although it doesn't technically do any permanent damage. It can make the victim vomit constantly, develop a fever (supernatural or not), and just make them very sick in general. Relationships Alec She feels a sense of loyalty towards Alec, as he had saved her when she was human, and later they had become friends. This is one of the few friendships she has kept up with, despite her resentment toward the Volturi. Aurelie She is good friends with Aurelie, though they, like Elijah and Jasper, often go decades without speaking. She is very fond of her. Saoirse She tried at first to befriend Saoirse, but it didn't work out; Saoirse seemed to be jealous of, or at least concerned about, her friendship with Alec. They get along somewhat reluctantly and are very snide toward each other most of the time. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion